paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend Of Whitetail
(Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of the Lookout at noon. The pups are packing for a campout. Cut to the Chase's pup house. Chase is looking in his pup house and putting several materials in his backpack. Then he goes inside the Lookout looking for things. After putting the last item in the backpack, he zips it closed and puts it on. Then he exits the Lookout. He noticed Everest, Tracker, Carlos, and Jake walking by the Lookout) Chase: Oh, hey guys! Everest/Tracker: Hi, Chase! Chase: Are you guys going camping too? Everest: We sure are. We go camping every summer Chase: I’m sure you do Carlos: And the best thing about camping is telling stories Jake: Oh yeah! That’s my favorite part about camping! Tracker: The best story we’ve heard is the one about the legendary Whitetail! Chase: (confused) Whitetail? (remembering) Oh yeah. Whitetail. I’ve heard of the legend Everest: They said he’s a bundle of joy! Always bouncing with happiness and loves fun Tracker: And when it’s his birthday, he throws a huge party in the forest! Chase: Okay, now it’s ringing a bell. You guys are gonna see him tonight? Everest: Hopefully. Actually, we should. It’s his birthday today! Chase: (gasp) Oh my! I think we would like it if I bring him a present! Tracker: We already brought his presents. Well, we better get going. See you tonight, Chase! (They walk away as Chase waves) Chase: See you tonight! (Suddenly, he heard kids calling his name. It’s the other pups and the robots, and they are too prepared for camping) Chase: Oh, it's you guys! Rocky: Chase! Are you all ready for camping? Chase: I sure am Manny: Are you also ready for…the legendary Whitetail? Chase: Yes, I am (Then, Ryder walked into the scene. He too is prepared for camping) Ryder: Okay! Is everyone ready to go? Others: Yes, Ryder! Ryder: Okay! Let’s go! (He starts to walk and the others followed. Cut to the campers walking into a forest. It has been a while now) Marshall: Woah. Ryder, we’ve been walking for a while now Ryder: I remember there was a very neat campsite around here. I have a map of it Thorn: Wow. It’s really far from where we live Zuma: Look at the trees. We can barely see the clear blue sky Ulysses: (looking up) Oh, my Cappy: Uh, what if we get lost? Manny: Don’t worry about it. Ryder has a map Zuma: How far is this campsite anyway? Ryder: Do not worry, everyone. We’re almost there Rubble: I hope we get there soon. Ugh, my feet are starting to ache from all this walking Rocky: Yeah, and I'm getting hungry Kunekune: You want me to carry you, Rubble? Rubble: Oh, yeah. Sure. Thank you Kunekune: (putting Rubble on his shoulder) Your welcome. Woah, you're heavy Ulysses: Oh, dear. My hooves are getting dirty Jack: Hey, why the sour expressions, guys? You know, there’s lots of fun waiting for us…if you know what I mean Manny: Oh, I know what you mean, Jackie boy Spike: We will be meeting the legendary Whitetail! They said he’s very fun and likes to throw parties Jack: Kind of like me (Scene cuts to the campers stopping at one area) Ryder: Here we are! (In front of them is a nice campsite. In the middle is a fountain that runs smoothly. Small cabins made a semi-circle around the fountain) Chase: Wow! This is a beautiful campsite! Marshall: (sniffling) It's so beautiful Skye: Oh, Marshall you're so dramatic Ulysses: (approaching the fountain) Look at this fountain. (gasp) It’s in the shape of a unicorn! Cappy: So, what do we do first? Unpack our stuff? I bought a tent with me… Rocky: So did I Ryder: But you can still sleep in the tent Manny: Indoors? Ryder: Yes Manny: That sounds cool. I’m setting it up now! (He takes one out of his pack and runs into one of the cabins. Ryder walks into the one next to it to put up a tent) Cappy: I’m kind of curious to go into one of those cabins (He approaches another unoccupied cabin. When he opened the door, a slender humanoid figure about five-feet-tall peeks out. He had no visible ears or nose. His appearance is pale yellow skin, orange eyes, strawberry blonde hair worn in a pixie haircut, long-sleeved light orange shirt that is a little too big on him, and dark yellow trousers and shoes. His body glows golden yellow) Cappy: Oh. Hi there. Uh, you probably live here? Are your friends in the other cabins? Yellow humanoid: What’s up, little buddy from another mommy? Cappy: Uh, I’m doing…good? Uh, I’m Cappy. And you are…? Yellow humanoid: (chuckles) Nice name. Cappy. Also fun to say. Oh! (shakes Cappy’s hand) I’m Giggles (Thorn comes by) Thorn: Hey, Cappy. Manny found a huge silverfish in one of the cabin. Wanna come check it out? (notices Giggles) …Who’s your friend? Giggles: Friend? (laughs) Oh! All your other friends are here?! Hee hee! Come on! I want to meet them! (Just before he walks off, he stops and looks over his shoulder.) Giggles: Hey! You guys wanna join me? Cappy: What? Your friends are in there?! (Coming out is a sky-blue-skinned female humanoid with long dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved dress and black Mary Jane shoes. She looks sad. The next one looks rather irked; male humanoid, pale red skin, dark red/brown eyes, red long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern on it, black shoes and pants, and dark red unruly hair. Third humanoid; light green skin, dark green eyes, dark green tuxedo and black tie, black shoes and white trousers. His mossy green hair looks well-taken care of. The last one to come out is another humanoid; lavender skin, dark violet eyes, white long-sleeved shirt, black bowtie and top hat, dark purple trousers and shoes, and hair is slightly longer) Giggles: Oh yeah! These are my friends, alright! (gesturing to each) The blue one’s Downpour. The red guy is Inferno. Green one is Yucky. And purple one is Whimper Cappy: Well, it’s nice to meet you guys (The others come) Chase: Hey Cappy. (notices the five humanoids) Wow! Are you…? Giggles: That’s right. We are Whitetail’s friends Rocky: Oh, that’s right! Giggles: Come inside! We’re having an awesome lunch! Whimper: An awesome and safe lunch. (nods) (Cut to the inside of the cabin. Everyone is eating lunch) Chase: It’s really nice to meet you all. Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I’m Chase. These are my friends — (gesturing to each) Rubble. Marshall. Rocky. Zuma. Skye. Thorn. Spike. Manny. Kunekune. Jack. Felix. Cappy. Ulysses Giggles: Those…are…cool names! I’m Giggles, in case you forgotten Marshall: I didn’t forget your name or your friends’ names Skye: Me neither Whimper: Well, uh, it’s great that you, uh, didn’t forget us Kunekune: So…where’s Whitetail? Giggles: Oh, uh…he went somewhere. (thinks, then gets an idea) OOH! How about we show you around? Yucky: Let’s hope wherever we’re going does not include getting dirty Giggles: Oh, it won’t Chase: We want to come too, but first, let’s finish lunch Rubble: Good idea! (Scene cuts to the gang exiting the cabin after finishing lunch. Now they are walking down a path) Spike: So where are we going first? (Then, dissolve to a large brown building) Giggles: (looking through window) Wow! It’s our old home! I have so many great memories here! Inferno: Yeah. So did I. I remember that time when we all pulled the cupcake prank on Whimper Giggles: (giggles) That was priceless! (Flashback blur) (Young humanoids Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, and Yucky are going to play a prank on Whimper) Young Inferno: …There. The tiny bomb is all set and ready to blow frosting on his face (The others ran off. Young Whimper comes into the kitchen when he saw a lone cupcake sitting at the edge of the table. He smiled and goes to grab it) Young Whimper: Yummy! A cupcake for me! But wait…is it safe? (looks it over) Okay. It’s safe to eat (Just before he took a bit, the treat suddenly explodes, frosting splattered all over his face. The sudden noise startled him greatly, and he falls to the floor) Young Giggles: Having a blast with that treat? (laughs) Young Whimper: Well, that was mean Young Downpour: You aren’t hurt, are you? Young Whimper: No. I’m good (Flashback ends) (Everyone laughs at the story) Thorn: Oh man. That was funny Zuma: Priceless Marshall: Hmm…whatever happened to Whitetail? Kunekune: He didn’t live in there with you guys? Downpour: He lives on his own now Giggles: I know he should be here to meet you guys, but…maybe he’s too busy. Maybe he’s just setting up a huge party or something (Cut to the five humanoids leading the kids deep into the woods. They approached a gray house, with ripped party streamers and balloons that have been popped) Giggles: He lives here. Didn’t used to look like this, though (Chase approaches the front door. He knocks a few times. The last one actually made his fist go through the door. This indicates that the house has been really worn down. Just then, the door creaks. A tall, humanoid figure comes out. Snow white skin, really pale blue hair in a pixie haircut, blue eyes, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt and gray pants and shoes. This is the legendary Whitetail) Chase: (gasps) Whitetail? Whitetail: What do you want? I’m trying to read! (He goes back inside, slamming the door in their faces) Giggles: (nervous chuckle) Oh, uh… (muffled giggle) …I-I told you he was busy (Chase then looks at the front door of Whitetail and at a few kids near a lake) Chase: …I don’t think anybody has ever visited him. Was he always like this? Giggles: Not always. He’s usually fun and energetic. Hm. Not sure what got into him Zuma: Maybe he feels like he’s being forgotten Skye: If that’s the case, then let’s try to cheer him up (Chase cautiously opens the door. Rocky, Marshall, and Skye come in) Whitetail: Why won’t you fools…leave me alone?! I’m trying to read! Get out! You’ve got the wrong monster! Chase: No! Whitetail! You’re probably just upset because everyone forgot about you! Whitetail: Not just me! My — Rocky: We can cheer you up! You know, maybe a party can turn that frown upside down Whitetail: Shut up! I just need to be alone so I can…be alone without crazy weirdos pretending not to know me! (He goes to push them out. Cut to the outside. Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Skye are pushed out of the house and the door slammed shut. Felix knocks on the door shortly after) Manny: Felix, what are you trying to do? Get that guy angry?! (Whitetail swings the door open) Whitetail: What do you want this time?! Felix: Whitetail, please let us make you return to your old self Whitetail: And how are you gonna do that? Felix: You’re gonna come to our campsite tonight Whitetail: Nope. I’ve got many chapters to go. The last thing I need is a bunch of dumb morons keeping me from reading! Felix: Whitetail! Wait! (as the monster goes back inside) You know, there’s more to life than dusty old books! Whitetail: Like I’d ever need to hear that! Chase: Just give us a chance! (Cut to the campsite at sundown. Ryder is setting up the camp fire. The others are sitting on logs) Giggles: So, White, what do you read these days? Whitetail: Insects, anatomy, magic, astronomy, American wars…things like that. Jack: Wowzer! You’re planning on being a professor or something? Whitetail: No Ulysses: So you’re just…reading? Whitetail: Can I go now? Chase: (stopping him) Whitetail, please Giggles: It’s all right, Chase. We’re having a good time. Right, everyone? (The others made unsure sounds. The white one rolls his eyes and gets up to leave. Chase is the first to see this and runs to him) Chase: Whitetail!! You’ve got to give friendship a chance! Whitetail: I tried to give it a chance! It’s didn’t work out! And it’s not gonna work now! (He walks off. Chase could only watch, as tears welled up in his eyes. He then starts crying. Zuma runs to his side) Zuma: Chase, are you all right? Chase: No. No, I’m not. (walks off) Giggles: Wait. Where are you going? (Stopping at a tree and eyes clean from tears, Chase reaches into the hole and pulls out a banged up birthday present. Chase’s eyes watered again) Chase: …I just remembered why Whitetail feels grouchy and lonely Skye: Why’s that? Chase: We…oh, I don’t know… Giggles: I think I know. (Flashback blur) (The six humanoids are just celebrating Whitetail’s birthday) Giggles: Happy birthday, Whitetail! Whitetail: Wow! Ha! Thank you all so much for coming! (laughs) I know I’m gonna have the best birthday party ever! Yucky: Oh, it’ll be the best, all right Whitetail: Is the PAW Patrol coming? (The other five trace looks of worry/fear. Whitetail’s mood drops) Whitetail: Alright then… Giggles: Hey! We’ll still have fun, right? (nervous chuckle) Whitetail: (sad) Yeah…sure… (Flashback end) (Cut to Chase, who is still cuddling the badly damaged present box. Tears still feel from his eyes) Chase: (sadly) If…if only there is a way to undo the damage… (sniff) All I…all I wanted was to make Whitetail happy… (He looks at the box again, then begins to sob. Everyone else watched in sorrow) Chase: (between sobs) My friends and…and I are th-the reason…Whitetail is unhappy…! (Then, Giggles stood up) Giggles: No! (Chase looks up at him) It isn’t your fault. You and your friends just made a mistake and you didn’t know it. There is a way to undo the damage (Ryder walks over) Ryder: Hey, everyone. What’s going on here? Chase: Oh, Ryder. It seems my friends and I made Whitetail unhappy… Felix: They just didn’t realize the mistake they made, for which is forgetting Whitetail’s birthday Rocky: Oh, right. We did forget his birthday Marshall: Oh no. I feel terrible Zuma: Me too Skye: Same here Rocky: So do I Rubble: Yeah (The five hung their heads down sadly) Manny: Come on, guys! You know, you can make it up to him, right? Zuma: Well, what can we do? Felix: How about we set up his birthday party here? Downpour: Should we? It’s his birthday today Kunekune: I don’t know Marshall: Chase, Should we go for it? (He thinks for a bit. Then, he smiles and nods) Chase: Yes. Let’s do it (Wipe to the campsite, which is decorated into a birthday party. Whitetail walks through the dark forest when he stops to look at a piece of candy on the ground) Whitetail: Ooh. A piece of candy (He seemed to force a smile, but only for a split second. He noticed another one) Whitetail: Another piece of candy (The white one noticed more that made a trail. He follows it and picks up every one. When he reached his destination, he drops all of the candy in surprise. There, in front of him, is a birthday party. His eyes first stops at a banner that read in colorful letters: "Happy Birthday Whitetail!". Then, he turns his gaze to a bunch of balloons in the middle. Last, he eyes the gang) Jack: Happy birthday! (Whitetail looks around for a bit. Then, he turns away) Whitetail: Nice try, guys! But it’s not gonna work. (crosses arms) (Chase felt sad again) Chase: Look, Whitetail. We’re sorry my friends and I didn’t show up for your birthday party last year. Please, you’ve got to let us make this up to you (He offers him a balloon. He takes it and eyes it suspiciously) Whitetail: So…you think this party is going to brighten up my mood? Giggles: Yes Whitetail: Well, if that’s what you think… (suddenly angry) “Then, it’s not possible! (Everyone gasps) Whitetail: It’s not just you that had missed out on my birthday party, but other people you know didn’t show up! I even gave you invitations, but what did you do with them, huh? Throw them out? Burn them? Gave them to your pet dog so they can eat it up?! It’s all because of you six! (He points to the pups) How dare you miss my birthday party!! How can I forgive you for the one stupid mistake you didn’t know YOU MADE?!?! Rocky: Whitetail, we just —! Whitetail: Just SHUT UP!!! (On the last word, he stomps his foot on the ground. Then, growls and stomps away from the party. He can be heard groaning angrily. Everyone watched in sorrow, but Jack brightens up and whispers to Giggles) Chase: Whitetail, wait! (He stops walking/stomping) I can see that this party can’t make up for the way my friends and I hurt you. Please, don’t let our mistake be the reason you can’t be happy or throw parties (He turns around to look at him) Chase: I’ve solved many problems before. I direct traffic or serve in a traffic or roads policing unit enforcing rules of the road, I'm a superspy, I do all sorts of things Rocky: But seeing how our actions affected you, that was the worst feelings we’ve ever had (The white one finally puts a grin on his face) Whitetail: Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear Giggles: So, does that mean you’re back to your old self again? Whitetail: (holds out his hand) Shake my hand (He does so, and both get electrocuted. Whitetail reveals a hand-shake shocker on his hand) Whitetail: I sure am Giggles: Woah. (laughs) Rock on, bro! Whitetail: Now, come on, everyone! Let’s party! (Everyone cheers, and the party started. The camera pans up to the sky and then the camera pans back down to later. The party has come to an end, and now it is time to go to bed) Chase: (to the humanoids) I think it’s time for us to go to bed, guys Whitetail: Thank you for cheering me up Chase: Well, not just me, of course Whitetail: (turns to his friends) Thank y’all! (outstretches arms) Come here! (All six come together for a hug. Then they break away. Everyone starts to walk into their cabins when Whitetail shouts) Whitetail: Hey, wait! (stop) Cappy: What is it? Whitetail: What you all need is a bedtime song Giggles: (gasps happily) Oooh! I love this! (All six pull out their instruments. Giggles & Whitetail; guitars. Yucky and Inferno; accordions. Whimper and Downpour; French horns) Giggles: Ready? A-one…a-two…a one, two, three… (They began to play and sing) Whitetail/Giggles/Yucky/Inferno/Whimper/Downpour: Thank you for the party. Many thanks for the snacks. Each time you makes parties, We are sure to come back. If you roast some marshmallows, In the light of the moon, You make s’mores for Whitetail, Then we’ll come to you soon. We’ll come to you sooooooooon! (Pan away from the forest as the song ends there) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One